Scavenger Hunt
by Ashabadash
Summary: “Sweetie, if you don’t know what day it is today, you must work way too much!”


Temperance Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian one chilly October morning. She quickly ran into her office and put her jacket and purse away. Noticing a file on her desk, she sat down and opened it.

There were no pictures of bones or skeletal remains, and no FBI notes on the crime scene. All that the file contained, was a bright orange piece of construction paper. Brennan opened it to reveal a message written in black permanent marker.

**My Game Starts Here!**

**Don't Know What's Going On?**

**Bet Zach Does!**

Tempe looked at the paper in her hands. _What's going on?_ She got up, message still in hand, and walked out toward the platform.

"Zach?" Tempe called out, looking for the other anthropologist. She saw him on the computer and typing vigorously. "Hey Zach," Zach looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan," Zach said. He then looked over both shoulders as if looking for someone who watching him. Then he leant close to Brennan and whispered, "Have you started yet?" Tempe laughed and nodded. "Good," and he handed her a blue piece of construction paper.

**No Masterpiece Can Compare To Your Beauty**

**But If You Needed an Artist**

**You Know Who To See**

"You wouldn't by any chance know what's going on, do you Zach?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"I do, but I was asked not to say anything," Zach said apologetically. Tempe nodded.

"Thanks Zach," she said, walking off in search of Angela.

As expected, Angela was at her desk, doodling on a sketch pad. At the sound of Tempe walking in, Angela looked up. "Hey Sweetie!" she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm playing a game," Brennan replied, holding up the blue and orange papers.

"I know," Angela laughed. "Are you having fun?"

"I'd be having more fun if I knew what this was all for!" Brennan said, sitting down in one of Angela's chairs.

"Sweetie, if you don't know what day it is today, you must work way too much!" Angela said. "Did Zach send you to me?" She asked with a sly look.

"Yea he did," Tempe said. Angela handed her best friend a piece of green paper, again with the sharpie message.

**Half Way Through**

**You Know Who I Am?**

**To Get Your Next Clue**

**Go Talk to Cam**

Brennan noticed that this letter was written in Angela's handwriting. "Did you write all the clues Ange?" the artist nodded proudly.

"That way," Angela said, "You don't know who's planning this all."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said, and she left Angela in search of Cam.

Brennan was anxious now. That, and excited. She wanted to know what this was all about. She looked in the DNA lab and in the Autopsy room and there was no sign of Cam anywhere.

"Hey Zach!" Brennan called to the scientist. "Have you seen Cam?"

"She went for coffee across the street," Tempe began to run out the door. "She said she'd be back soon!" but Brennan was already gone.

Across the street from the Jeffersonian was a Starbucks, where Cam currently was standing in line, waiting for her morning coffee fix.

"Cam!" Tempe called out as she came to the door. She spotted her boss and walked toward her. "Angela sent me, she said, holding out her hand.

Cam laughed. "Would you like a cup of coffee Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

"Cam!" Temperance laughed. "Come on…"

"Oh fine," Cam said, handing Brennan a piece of pink construction paper.

**Bugs, Books, Grime, and Slime**

**Which Conspiracy Theorist fits this rhyme?**

"Thanks Cam." Brennan said, before running out of the Starbucks in search of Hodgins.

The best place to look for Dr. Jack Hodgins was in Angela Montenegro's office. So Brennan headed back to her best friend's office.

"Hey Ange," Brennan said again.

"Brennan, are you done with your Scavenger Hunt yet?" Angela asked from her desk.

"No, I'm looking for Jack," she said. Just then, Jack walked into the office.

"Right here," he announced. "What's up Dr. Brennan?"

"She's looking for her clue Hodgy," Angela said, still at her desk.

"Oh I see," he said. "I have it, hold on…" and he ran out to his desk, returning with a white piece of paper. "Last clue," he winked, then walked over and sat next to Angela.

**Bones,**

**You should know perfectly well where I am**

**But just in case**

**Go to the place where we were introduced**

**I'll be waiting**

**Love Booth**

This note wasn't in Angela's handwriting, but Booth's. Suddenly, Temperance smacked her forehead. "I remember what today is…" she said.

"Took you long enough…" Angela laughed. "By Sweetie!" she called out as Brennan left the building.

She walked up the path that led to the Washington Monument. Four years ago today, she had given a speech on an anthropological finding thanks to the Jeffersonian. Two days before that, she had asked to work out in the field. She did not like the fact that her bones could be contaminated by the officers at the scene before they were even brought to the lab.

That's when she met Booth.

"_That was a great speech Dr. Brennan," The head-agent of the FBI, Agent Schwartz, said as he approached Brennan after the event._

"_Thank you," she said politely. _

"_I have given some thought to your request," Schwartz said slowly. Brennan looked up in excitement. "And I think you should work out in the field…" Brennan smiled. "…with a partner." Temperance's eyebrows shot up. _

"_Agent Schwartz, I can assure you, I __**do not**__ need a partner."_

"_On the contrary Dr. Brennan," Schwartz said. "The field is not like your lab, it's dangerous, which is why you'll have an FBI agent with you, to protect you…"_

"_I can protect myself…" Brennan began._

"_Humor me," Schwartz interrupted. "Agent Booth is a good man, top of his classes, quick… You'll like him."_

"_I highly doubt that," she muttered. Just then, Agent Schwartz waved someone over. Another man walked over, dressed in a suit like any other agent. But the bright tie and cocky belt buckle did not go unnoticed by Brennan. She wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing a pair of elaborate socks as well._

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan, this is Agent Seeley Booth," Schwartz said. He watched as the two of them shook hands. Earlier that day, Booth had not been excited about being paired up with…oh what did he call her…a squint. _

"_This should be interesting," Schwartz muttered as he turned and left._

Four years later, here they were. This day one year ago, Booth had asked her out. (_Finally_, according to Angela.) Everyone-both in the FBI and the lab-thought that they would never make it past the first month. Now, they were closer than anyone cold have imagined. (Well, except maybe Angela. She's the one who predicted all this would happen.)

"Booth?" she called out. "Seeley where are you?" Then she saw him, asleep, on one of the benches. She smirked and walked over to him, sitting on the end of the bench. "Wake up Seeley," she laughed. He smiled and shook his head, keeping his eyes shut. Temperance rolled her eyes and leant down, placing her lips to his.

Booth responded quickly, smiling as she pulled away. "Happy Anniversary Bones," he smiled. "Did you like my game?" he sat up and took her hand in his.

Temperance nodded. "Happy Anniversary Seeley," she smiled.

* * *

**Kinda diverged from what I had begun to do, but I like the turn out anyway.**

**Read and Review, this is my first BONES fic!**


End file.
